Hogwart's Reaction to A Very Potter Sequel
by yeboii
Summary: The whole school joined in the Great Hall to watch A Very Potter Sequel, which we all know would result in hilarity. This is their reaction to it! Basically the title. T for language.


_I don't own Harry Potter or AVPM/AVPS._

The Great Hall fell silent for a few seconds before erupting into laughter. Since the popularity spread from A Very Potter Musical, Dumbledore gathered the school to watch A Very Potter Sequel the day after the premire.

Everybody was laughing, all except from Draco Malfoy. "That was _awful!_" He cried after the noise died down.

"Shut up, Drah-co," Fred shouted from the Gryffindor table, "You God-damn little poofer!" He imitated.

"That impression was terrible," Goyle yelled back.

Ginny stood up for her brother. "Well... Goyle... You - uh, gah, what can I say? Your character was totally awesome." She frowned and sat back down.

Goyle grinned, "Oh, Goyle_ rules_!"

"Is anyone else dying for a Red Vine?" Dean Thomas wondered, and many kids nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't you prefer some _Bubble Guuuuuummm, _Dean?" Lavender Brown laughed.

"Have you noticed how you and Cho Chang are best friends in that play?" A girl from Ravenclaw frowned.

"BITCH, _I AIN'T CHO CHANG_!" Lavender shouted at her.

"I know, I know! Don't go into hysterics over it!" And then Cho began to mock-weep, imitating Lavender in the play.

"Wait until my father hears about this." Malfoy grumbled, his face leaning into his hand.

"What can _Dobby_ do?" Cedric Diggory taunted. Malfoy turned a rare colour of pink.

"_No_ - he's not my father! Lucius Malfoy, wait until _he_ hears about this!"

"Wait until he hears you're in love with Hermione?" George laughed gleefully at Malfoy's discomfort. Malfoy went red in the face with anger, stood up and started to stomp out of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy, sit down, ya' little shit!" Someone shouted.

Malfoy sat down, and huffed... then suddenly jumped up, pointing at Hermione, "Well, remember, Granger can't draw!"

...And the whole Great Hall chourosed, "_Hermione can't draw, Hermione can't draw, Hermione can-not draw! She only read books and she can not draw, even when she reads a book on how to draw_!"

Hermione stood up angrily. "I can _too_ draw!" And Ron, Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes at her typical stubborness.

"Shut up, _Herman_!" Ron demanded, trying to hide his laugh. Harry was biting his fist.

"Granger Danger, _Granger Danger_!" She chanted at Ron, who immediately shut up and continued to turn redder.

"Oh my Wizard God!" Shouted Fred, pointing directly at Hermione. "_Night troll_!"

Hermione sat down grumpily. "But, who's Umbridge? She isn't a professor here!" She questioned, determined changing the subject from herself.

"I am woman..." Seamus started.

"HEAR ME _SMASH_!" Dean finished for him, laughing hard.

"_A-der-der-der_!" The whole school cried.

"So, really..." Seamus began, "Harry just ends up, killing everyone?"

"Well, yeah," Harry replied. "I'm the boy that _lived_, not _died_!"

"_You're Harry - freaking - Potter_!" A random group of Hufflepuff's sang.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hey, Hermoingo, no need to be jealous..." Harry teased, laughing, enjoying the fame for once. "You're the coolest girl in the _whole wide world_!"

"That song gave me chills," Ginny said seriously. A few students nodded in agreement. But then, Ginny rethought, "Hey, I wasn't in that, at all!"

"_Idiot sister_!" Ron clapped at her, "You were at the station at the start!"

"You're father doesn't know what a muggle is, Weasel," Malfoy laughed.

Ron sneered, "He said a 'moogle', actually, ferret-face! You can't even use the potty!"

Everybody began laughing again. A fraction louder this time.

"That's enough! Quiet, please..." Snape drawled loudly. The whole school naturally fell silent, and then turned to stare at _Snape._

... Everybody burst out with laughter, immensely enjoying remembering Snape's character.

"Butt trumpet," Lupin chuckled, wiping a tear from his cheek, not bothered that Snape was glaring at him insanely. Forgetting he was a professor, he yelled, "You're still such a weiner jacket!"

"That's absurd!"

"You're absurd!"

Snape gasped. "Say that again, to my _face_!"

"You're absurd!" Lupin repeated.

"_That's absurd_!"

The students were still laughing. "Professor Lupin!" Fred shouted, catching his attention, "You ate _shit_!"

Over everyone's cheers, "_Language_, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore warned.

"Hey, Professor Dumbledore?" George enquired, politely.

"Yes, George, my dear boy?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Did you get my text?"


End file.
